


Candy Store

by bughead_stories



Series: Bughead Smut Drabbles [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 3x16 Riverdale, F/M, Fluff, Hormonal Teenagers, Kinky, Mostly Smut, Musical, Riverdale, Sex, Sex in dressing room, Smut, bughead - Freeform, intercourse, knee high socks, sex at school, short skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughead_stories/pseuds/bughead_stories
Summary: Jughead stays after school to watch Betty rehearse for the school musical “Heathers” and when she comes out in costume with knee high socks and insanely short skirts Jughead can’t control himself.





	Candy Store

"How long do these rehearsals take exactly?" Jughead asked Betty as she had a hold of his wrist and was dragging him to the auditorium where the rehearsals took place. 

"Depends if everyone puts in their effort then probably about an hour, but because of all the tension between Cheryl and Toni we might have some problems and will have to stay for at least two hours." Betty explained, stopping in front of the two doors that lead you straight into the column of seats in the auditorium.

Jughead's eyes widened and he then threw his head back and let out a guttural groan. "Two hours!? Holy shit." Jughead murmured, careful to not let Betty hear his obvious dissatisfaction, but she heard him anyway.

"Look, Juggie, you don't have to sit and stay. You can go home and I'll text you later." Betty suggested, trying to hide the frown that came across her lips on their own. Jughead frowned and gripped her hand, lacing their fingers together and giving her a squeeze.

"But I want to go straight to Pop's with you. With everything that's been going on with my mom and the drugs... it's all I want right now. To spend time with my girlfriend at my favorite place." Jughead said softly, his frown deepening into a painful, gut wrenching feeling.

"We can still go... You don't have to stay here with me, Juggie." Betty said softly, looking at him sadly. He made her stomach clench at the sadness in his eyes.

"And go... home? I wouldn't even consider it my home, Betts. It's still your house. Plus I'd rather avoid my mom as much as possible." Jughead squeezed her hand tighter and forced a small smile to twitch up on his lips. "And I also want to be with you as much as possible. Even if I'm watching from afar."

Betty smiled and pecked his cheek. "Okay, well now Kevin's going to yell at me for being..." Betty trailed off, pulling her phone out and looking at the time. "three minutes late." She rolled her eyes. Ever since Kevin had joined the farm he's gotten even more strict about this years musical... or it could also possibly be that Midge was murdered last time... it made sense, but that didn't make it any less annoying.

Betty pushed open the large door, never letting go of Jughead's hand, the both of them running down the row, trying to stifle their laughs when Jughead tripped over his own foot and stumbled a bit but was able to catch himself by grasping the back of a chair before he pulled Betty down to the floor with him.

"Betty! You're almost 4 minutes late! Get dressed quick or we are starting the song without you!" Kevin shouted, slamming his clipboard on the long white table that Evelyn sat at. Betty rolled her eyes and turned to Jughead.

"Just stay right here." Betty said, pushing him into a chair in the closest to him. He smiled and nodded.

"Have fun." He said with wide eyes, glancing over at Kevin who was currently scolding one of the cheerleaders that danced in the background for having the wrong colored shoes. They are supposed to be black, not white and it was too distracting and would simply ruin the whole musical if she didn't get new shoes.

Betty giggled and laid a quick kiss on his cheek. "It'll all be worth it in the ending." She said and smiled at him, looking into his eyes. If she could she would straddle him right now and just kiss all their problems away. Betty jumped when Kevin appeared right behind her.

"Betty! You have one minute to get into your costume! Go! we cant get behind schedule!" He exclaimed. Betty quickly nodded her head and jogged to the back of the stage where the dressing rooms were. Kevin looked down at Jughead and Jughead narrowed his eyes slightly at Kevin. "You are never welcomed here again. You're always making Betty late." He grumbled and Jughead just rolled his eyes as Kevin walked back over to Evelyn.

 

 

Exactly one minute later, Betty came out in full costume and Jughead felt his breath catch in his throat and his heart stop a beat at the look of her. She was in full costume, makeup, hair... everything. He was completely dumbfounded on how she could have gotten her hair up and in curls in just one minute but that was the least thing he was paying attention too.

He knew that back then -If he remembered from history class correctly- women were only allowed to wear skirts... but they couldn't have been that short.... No way was that allowed. Plus, Heathers didn't even take place in the time period where women weren't allowed to wear jeans... right? He honestly had no idea when this musical takes place... Either way, the skirt didn't even go down to her mid thigh. It was black and flowy which made everything impossibly better because every movement she made allowed her skirt to fly up and show even more skin on her upper thigh.

Jesus her legs were long and shiny. He knew she had long legs. He loved her legs, especially when they were wrapped around his body as he hovered over her. But this skirt... this costume made them sinfully long it seemed. The heels -even though small- added an allusion to the length of them and he could not take his eyes off her. The knee high socks did absolutely nothing to calm his hormones. It just made him think about how much he would really enjoy pulling them down with his teeth.

"Alright! Places!" Kevin shouted and everybody scrambled to their starting positions. Betty jogged over to grab her croquet mallet and then went into her position. She made quick eye contact with him and then the music suddenly started playing and she immediately went into character. She held the mallet up and started to sway her hips back and forth and Jughead could have died.

"Holy fuck." He murmured to himself and stirred in his seat, trying to find to some sort of relief for the bulge growing, making his pants insanely tight. He found some sort of relief and scolded himself, he really needed to get himself under control, especially if there was the high possibility he'd be sitting here for two hours.

Jughead took deep breaths and he felt his body calm itself already and he sighed in relief. Then he made the mistake of looking back up stage where Betty bent forward and swung the mallet just the slightest, her ass sticking out and shaking it as she swung the mallet.

"Fuck!" Jughead nearly shouted thank god the music was loud. He was not going to survive this. Either he had to somehow get Betty alone or he would have to embarrassingly go to the restroom and take care of himself and that was the very last thing he wanted to do. Although it would help with his problem he was not going to jerk off in the disgusting bathroom with who knows what kind of germs floating around. He avoided the bathroom during school hours.

And then Betty kicked her foot in the air, it was only a little kick, but it made her skirt fly up just as much as Cheryl's had. Jughead pressed his palm flat against his crotch and let out a small, harsh groan. Betty had spanks under her skirt, but they were still short and were practically underwear and he was insanely thankful he was the only guy in the auditorium except for Kevin and he clearly wasn't a problem.

Jughead grabbed his bag and set it in his lap, he couldn't risk getting caught with a god damn boner. He watched Betty intently. Could this song please just get over with? He licked his lips and took deep breaths, still trying to calm his body but at this point there was no chance it was going away until he got what he wanted... which, if it wasn't obvious is Betty fucking Cooper.

Suddenly the song came to an end and everybody froze in their ending positions until Evelyn started to clap and they all relaxed and wiped the sweat off their foreheads from all the dancing and bright lights on them. He watched as Betty wiped her forehead and licked her lips and he had a sudden crave to lick her lips instead and wipe the sweat from off her body himself.

"Alright! That was... acceptable. We'll come back to it later! Veronica get in your place for Lifeboat!" Kevin ordered. Everybody except for Veronica left the stage and made their way to the table of snacks but he watched Betty intently and sighed in relief when he watched her walk behind the curtains and towards her dressing room.

Jughead got up, hurrying away from everybody and quickly passing everybody so they couldn't even get a glance at his problem. Jughead got to the back and walked down the hall towards the dressing room labeled with her name and her characters name. He didn't bother knocking and just quickly opened the door and slammed it shut, snaking his hand behind and locking the door.

Betty jumped in fright and then smiled when she saw Jughead. "Hey, what did you think?" Betty asked, pushing some hair behind her ear and looking bashfully at him, waiting for his usual heart warming compliments he always gave.

"I think that skirt is insanely short." Jughead said, his eyes roaming over her long, smooth legs and then back up at her. She bit her lip and had a light blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, I tried talking to Kevin about that but he literally could care less." Betty laughed softly and Jughead shook his head.

"Oh, Betts. I am not complaining. As you can see I very much like it." He said, subtly gesturing to the bulge in his pants. Betty looked down and gaped at it and then up at him.

"Oh." She whispered and Jughead sauntered over to her, finally reaching her and putting his hands on her waist, his hands sliding down until he reached the bottom of her skirt, which wasn't that far down at all. He slipped his hand under and grabbed her ass, pulling her closer to him and smiling at the gasp that left her lips.

"How long do you have until you have to go back out there?" Jughead whispered, flicking his tongue over her ear lobe. Betty fisted his shirt and sighed at the movements of his tongue when he kissed just below her ear and nibbled at her ear lobe.

"About thirty minutes." She gasped when he squeezed her ass.

"Perfect." He said and then looked down at her. "Now do you want to help me with this problem or do I need to take care of it myself?" He asked, grinding his hips into hers. Betty gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his jaw line.

"Which do you prefer?" She asked and he groaned. He already knew her answer would be yes to helping him out. He lifted her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his hips and he slammed her against the wall and captured her lips in a sloppy, tongue filled kiss. She tossed his beanie away and combed her fingers through his hair as his tongue tangled around hers.

"You're so hot, Betty. You have no idea." He growled, moving his kisses down her neck and laid thick, wet kisses on the skin. He then started sucking at her racing pulse point, making sure to leave a dark, deep, purple mark.

"Juggie." She breathed as he moved his kisses to her collarbone and pulled the collar of her shirt down so he could kiss more skin. Thankfully her shirt was loose enough that he could pull it down until he could see the swell of her breast spilling out of her bra. He then started to suck a bruise right there, where no one else would see except for him.

She started to grind her hips into his, making him buck his into hers which led to her banging her head against the wall and moan. He dropped her suddenly and started to remove her costume... just the top though. He wanted to cum inside her with the skirt on.

He lifted her up again, but instead of pressing her back up against the wall, he set her on the large vanity and slid his hands to her back and unclasped her pink bra that she wore a lot. He figured it was her favorite bra. He liked her black ones more, they were sexier but he loved the indication of the pink, floral ones. They made her seem innocent when he knew for a fact she was wild under the sheets.

Jughead leaned down to capture a nipple in his mouth that hardened under his tongue, making him groan against her skin. Betty ran her hands down his back and clawed under his shirt. He stepped back and removed his shirt in records time and went back in between her legs. She ran her nails up his abdomen and to his chest sensually like she knew he liked.

She then dipped her hand under his pants and palmed his arousal over his boxers. Jughead could have cum then and there, but he wanted to cum inside her. Jughead pressed his lips against her cheek and breathed heavily as she continued to rub him.

She then pulled her hand out and quickly undid his pants and pulled them down with her feet then wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. Jughead ran his hands up her legs, starting from her ankles and stopped at the cuff of her socks and fingered them. He then slid his hands up and under her skirt and cupped her heat and rubbed slowly, teasing her. Even through her underwear and spanks he could feel her heat.

He leaned in and bit her bottom lip as she wrapped her arms around his neck to stay close to him. "Watching you up there, I was thinking about how I'd love to drag these socks off with my teeth." He whispered against her lips and she smiled.

"Yeah?" She asked and he nodded, giving her a slow lazy kiss before he unwrapped her arms from around him and kissed the valley of her breasts and down until he was at the hem of her skirt. She was bracing on her elbows and whimpered when his hand left from between her legs to sensually trail down her smooth skin. He slowly sank to his knees as he left wet kisses on the length of her legs until he got to her socks.

She then moved to rest against her palms and looked down at him as he caught the cuff of her sock in between his teeth and slowly pulled them down her legs. He pulled the sock down her legs until he got to her ankles and then pulled them off with his hands. He moved to her other leg and did the same actions until her socks were crumpled up on the floor. She had taken her heels off when she came in so, he was thankful he didn't have to worry about making a fool of himself by somehow ruining the mood.

He stood up and his hands once again ran all over her legs until he was at the hem of her skirt. He slowly and teasingly pushed her skirt up until it was just a cloth scrunched up at her waist. He then pulled down her spanks and underwear and groaned when he could see her folds already glistening with arousal.

"So fucking wet." He said as he ran his fingers through her folds and played with her clit a bit before probing at her entrance.

Betty nearly screamed when their was a loud knock on her door and clung to Jughead, scared that whoever knocked was going to walk in. The knob wiggled and she sighed in relief when she realized Jughead had locked it.

"Betty! Be ready to get back up on stage in 10 minutes!" They heard Kevin yell through the door.

"Okay!" Betty shouted and then they waited until they heard his footsteps die down until they were no longer heard. "We have to hurry this up. No more teasing. Just fuck me already." Betty said and Jughead couldn't agree more.

He pushed down his boxers and stepped out of them then quickly went back in between her legs. He pushed in instantly and groaned at her tightness and the sultry moan that left her lips as she threw her head back.

Jughead grabbed her thighs and lifted her legs so they were around him and locked them in place as he started a fast pace.

"Oh god!" Betty moaned as she could no longer brace on her palms and fell against the wood so she was laying on her elbows as Jughead pounded into her. Jughead roughly groaned when he watched her rub her clit as he thrust into her.

"Fuck, Betty. I'm not- Uh!.. gonna fucking last!" He exclaimed when she tightened her walls around him.

"I'm so close, Juggie. Come with me." She breathed as she rubbed tighter circles on her clit. Jughead leaned forward so he could take her lips in a sloppy, lazy kiss as he felt her legs start to shake around him. Jughead went faster to get her to come with him because he really was not going to last much longer. "Oh god! Juggie I'm coming! I'm- c-coming!" Betty screamed into his mouth, so it wasn't as loud. Hopefully nobody was walking by.

Jughead felt her clench around him and that was his undoing. "Uh! Betty..." He moaned as he gave a few sharp thrusts as he came inside her. Betty sat up on her palms, breathless as she kissed his neck and played with the hairs at the back of his neck.

"That was so hot." Betty breathed against his neck and he pulled out of her and grabbed a tissue from on her vanity and wiped her as she buried her head in his neck and blushed at the action.

"Fuck, that was amazing." Jughead said and reluctantly pulled away and started getting dressed, handing her her clothes to get dressed as well.

Jughead pulled up his pants and buttoned them up as Betty quickly reapplied the lipstick that transferred onto his lips and skin. She finished and turned to him with a sexy smirk. "I'm sure you’re glad you came now, huh?" She teased and hugged his waist. Jughead laughed and fingered the hem of her skirt.

"Oh yeah." He whispered and titled her chin up with his knuckles and gave her a soft kiss, careful not to wipe all of her lipstick off again. They pulled away and she giggled, reached behind her to grab a makeup wipe and wiped off the lipstick that still transferred onto his lips. Jughead smirked and kissed the tips of her fingers when they brushed against his lips.

"Betty! You were supposed to be out 5 minutes ago! Get your ass out here!" Kevin shouted through her door, knocking like a crazed man. Betty rolled her eyes.

"Gotta go." She pecked his cheek, purposely leaving a kiss mark as it lingered a bit. She skipped over to the door and unlocked it and came face to face with an angry Kevin. Betty was careful not to open the door wide enough so Kevin could see Jughead. "Geez, Kev. It's only five minutes." Betty huffed and then shrieked when he pulled her aside and pushed the door wide open and locked eyes with Jughead.

"I fucking knew it. Of course you fucked in here. Betty on the stage now! And Jughead... just- Ugh! Go out in the auditorium and don't you dare leave those seats again." Kevin ordered. Betty blew Jughead a kiss and then made her way to the stage.

Jughead laughed and walked past Kevin as he left the room. Kevin glared as Jughead walked past and Jughead turned to him and smirked.

"I regret _nothing_." And went back to the chairs, a satisfied smirk on his face the whole rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr @bughead-stories


End file.
